The More You Love, The More it Hurts
by starfireurie1993
Summary: This is my first story so I hope you like it. Well Star and Raven go into a coma after a battle. I don't wanna go too much inot detail cuz' then you wouldn't want to read it.Robin&Starfire, Raven
1. Chapter 1: Staurday Morning

_**Saturday Morning**_

One Saturday morning in Jump City was a beautiful day. Sun shinning, glistening the blue ocean. The sun and clouds making the Titan's Tower shine as bright as new coin. As for the Titan's, they all were in the big T-shaped tower. In the main room the half metal and human was arguing with a little green skin and haired boy. "Man Bb if you make some more of that tofu shit again without me knowing you're dead!" the human and metal boy shouted. "Dude! How can you eat meat? It's so wrong!" the green boy shouted back. "Maybe because it doesn't taste like shit!" the other shouted back, not giving in so easily than the green boy would have thought.

Just then the main doors opened and there was the other three looking pissed. "Would you two stop fighting! God, you guys have this fight almost everyday!" the girl in a blue cloak with the hood shielding her face except for the dark blue eyes said. "Yo, don't get mad at me! Tell midget over here to stop trying shoving that tofu junk in my mouth! Do you guys know what it tastes like? It awful!" the robotic man said in defense. "Please, no more friends fighting." The alien girl with red crimson long hair all the way to her hips and her emerald green eyes with her average purple shirt and skirt with her boots begged. "Yeah really! You two really need to get over this! It happens everyday! We're all sick of it!" the masked leader said. When the boys were about to strike back in defense the alarm went off. "Trouble." The masked leader said. The titans got into the T-car and head for down town.

So what do you guys think of the first chapter? I really appreciate you guys reading this. It's the first story I made and I hope it's good and you'll enjoy it. WORD UP!


	2. Chapter 2: TitansGo!

_**Titans…Go!**_

The Titans arrived down town and saw a black oozing monster. With red eyes and it was about Plasma's height and size. "Ew, and I thought Plasma was ugly to look at." The robotic man joked. "Save the jokes for later Cyborg, we have to stop this whatever it is." The leader ordered. "Man, Robin I was just having fun!" Cyborg responded. "Well, would you rather joke around or get this thing out of the way?" the cloak girl said in her Mon toned voice. "Ha Raven got you there Cy!" the green boy laughed. "Shut up Bb!" Cy said in annoyance.

"Please, let us do the kick the butt." The alien girl said. "Starfire is right, let's get this thing out of the way." The leader agreed. The titans jumped out of the car. "Titans…go!" the leader ordered. The titans spring into action. "Yo, ugly!" Cyborg shouted. The monster turned and looked at Cyborg. Cyborg turn his right arm into a sonic cannon and shot it leaving a whole in its stomach. "Booya!" Cyborg cheered. "Cyborg watch out!" it was too late, the creature grabbed him and Cyborg could feel something go inside him. Cyborg screamed in pain. "CYBORG!" Starfire screamed out. She flew and started throwing green star bolts from her hands in many directions, hoping the creature would let Cyborg free.

In matter of time Starfire saw the creature drop Cyborg and Beastboy caught him in a pterodactyl. Starfire smiled and realized the creature was coming after her. She started throwing star bolts again. She stopped to catch her breath, she could barley see through the smoke that surround her. She was looking left and right to see the creature, but didn't see anything through the smoke. She coughed continuously until her lungs couldn't take it anymore and she passed out, free falling. "STARFIRE!" Robin screamed and pulled out his grabbling hook and caught her in his arms.

The creature appeared right behind him, before Robin could react there was a black force field that covered them. "Guys, come down, I can't hold it much longer!" Raven shouted. Robin, obeying went down to the concrete ground and laid the girl he loved down on the ground. Raven took the force field off and started attacking it. "Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" she shouted and a black dark energy power came out of her and destroyed the creature. "Nice one Rae!" Cyborg cheered on his friend. Raven turned around, thinking it was over when clearly it was not. The same smoke that cover Starfire covered Raven. She was coughing hysterically. She felt her eyes water and her body becoming weak. When she couldn't take anymore she fell. "RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled and caught Raven in his arms.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Beastboy shouted. "I dunno! But we have to destroy it!" Robin demands. When the three boys were about to attack again the creature was gone without a trace. "W-where did it go?" Cyborg said in fear. "Long gone, for now. We have to get them back into the tower. See why they haven't awoke yet." Robin ordered. Beastboy put Raven in his arms as Robin put Starfire in his arms. They all got in the T-car and drove off.

So anyone know what's going on with Raven and Starfire? What was that smoke and why did it affect them so much? Well I'm working on my next chapter now so I guess you'll find out eventually. WORD UP! 


	3. Chapter 3: Smoke is Poison

_**Smoke is a Poison**_

Back at the tower the boys placed the girls in a bed in the infirmary. "I'll have to run some tests one them, to see what's up." Cyborg said. He turned to look at the other boys. "You guys need to stay out, this stuff may be contagious, wait in the main room. When I have the answer I'll tell you two." Cyborg said. Robin didn't like the thought of leaving Starfire while she was in this condition and Beastboy felt the same way of leaving Raven, but they did as they were told and went into the main room and wait. "Do you think they're alright Robin?" Robin looked at Beastboy with the same look Beastboy had, worried and terrified. Robin sighed. "I dunno Beastboy, I honestly don't know."

Beastboy looked down at the thing he was holding. It was a picture of Raven he took when she wasn't paying attention. It was her in her book as always, but you could still see her beauty. Her dark, deep blue eyes and her violet purple eyes. Robin on the other hand was pacing back and forth wondering if Starfire was going to be okay. Beastboy then napped him out of his train of thought. "Have you ever loved someone that would know your heart would break if anything happened to them. And you feel all empty and hurt inside, and it's like nothing's there anymore?" Robin never knew Beastboy felt the same way he did toward a girl. "Yeah, I do. Why?" "Oh, nothing, just wondering." Robin finally got why Beastboy said all of that, he now knew who Beastboy's lover is. "Beastboy, Raven will be okay. Don't worry so much." Robin couldn't say anything; he was in the same stage and stress he was in. "I can't dude! Raven might be dead, I don't want her to leave me like…Terra did." Robin went over to the couch and placed a hand on Beastboy's shoulder for support. "I know how you feel. I'm worried that S-" Robin stopped himself. He never told anyone whom he loved.

"It's okay dude, me and Cyborg know who the "mystery girl" is. Starfire." "Is it that obvious?" "Uh yeah it is, you are protective towards her, jealous when you see a guy looking at her all goggle eyed, and you were spazing out when she had to get married." Robin blushed. "Ha, you got me." "But how did you know that I love Raven?" "Lucky guess…" Robin pointed at the picture Bb held in his hands. "Oh." Robin was about to speak when Cyborg came in.

Both boys got up and ran towards Cyborg. "Okay guys, well they're in a coma. That smoke that covered them in the battle was poison. It was a poisonous gas." Cyborg finished. "ARE THEY GOING TO PULL THROUGH?!" both boys asked in terror. Cyborg nodded, "I dunno." Robin and Beastboy's mouths dropped and ran to the infirmary.

Wow poisonous gas! Wonder if they will pull through and ever find out that the two worried heroes are in loved with them. Thanks for reading the story; I'm working on chapter 4 now! WORD UP! 


	4. Chapter 4: Pull Through Please

_**Pull Through Please!**_

Robin and Beastboy ran into the infirmary and went to their love's bedside. Both are having one of their hands in theirs. "Starfire, please, please wake up." Robin begged and begged for her not to leave him, but the more he begged the more he thought that she wasn't going to pull through. As for Beastboy, he was begging for there to be some miracle and she would be okay and he could tell her how much she means to him. Cyborg came in to support his friends. "Look y'all, they're going to be okay. Don't worry so much."

"It's hard not to Cy, you don't know what it's like to love someone and then them on the edge of dying and you can't do anything about it." "Yeah and feel useless because you know there's nothing you can do about it." Cyborg looked down and started to speak, "I know how you guys feel. When I was human, I had a girlfriend, and damn was she special to me. She was the only girl I ever loved and wanted to be with. Of how she shows her warm smile, her beautiful chocolate eyes, seeing her long raven black hair that shines in the moonlight and sun. And damn did she ever had the cutest laugh ever." The boys looked at him. "What happened to her?" Beastboy asked. Cyborg sighed and continued, "we were driving in my sports car on the way home. There was a drunk driver on the road, he swerved into my car and we were sent to the hospital. My dad was a doctor and in order to keep my alive her had to make me half robot. As for Ariel, she didn't make it. After that I have never loved anyone else, she was the only one to make me happy, but now I'm empty inside. I've promised myself that I would not let anyone go through what I did."

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you to talk about her." Robin said. "It is, but that's why I'm doing all I can to make them pull through, I don't want you guys to go through what I went through, it's not easy, it's really hard to loose someone you ever cared about." "We know, we might feel it soon or not at all." Beastboy spoke. "Come on Bb, quite being negative. They will be fine." Cyborg assured. "Let's hope you're right." Robin said and turned back to Starfire.

Okay now if you've seen the episode of Teen Titans "Go" you will remember Cyborg saying he had an accident so I made my own version of what the accident is since we have no idea what it was. Chapter 5 will be out momentarily. WORD UP! 


	5. Chapter 5: Please Don't Leave Me!

_**No Please Don't Leave me!**_

After an hour later the boys were almost asleep when the monitor that monitors the girl's heart rate was going off the charts. "STARFIRE!" "RAVEN!" Robin and Beastboy shouted in terror. Cyborg ran and started to work really fast to make their heart rate from going bonkers! "Cyborg what's going on with them!" Robin shouted with he eyes filling up with tears. "I-I dunno!" Cyborg shouted back. The boys then saw the girls moving really fast, almost like they were having a seizure. Then they stopped and then the heart rate were gone…there was no heart rate. "NO, NO, NO! STARFIRE!" Robin screamed and then ran to her bedside and grabbed both her hands into his and started to cry. Beastboy ran over to Raven's motionless body and cradled her into his arms and started to cry. Cyborg was crying also, "this is what I was trying to avoid!"

Okay so this isn't the end. Yeah Raven and Starfire are dead, but hey, it isn't over till the fat lady sings! WORD UP!


	6. Chapter 6: Wow! That Was Fucking Scary!

_**WOW! That Was Fucking Scary!**_

Robin jumps up like he just got electricuted. "Dude what's wrong?" Beastboy gave his friend a concern look. Robin was sweating and heavy breathing, his heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was about to break through he rib cage. "N-nothing, just a nightmare." Robin responds. "Mind telling us about it?" Beastboy said. Cyborg went to Robin's side. "Okay um well, I had a nightmare about the girls. Th-they were having a seizure and their heart rate was going off the charts. Then they, they d-died. We all were crying and begging them to come back. It was the scariest thing I've ever dreamed." Robin finished to see Cy and Bb with wide eyes. "Trust me, much more scarier to see it then hear it." Robin mentioned. The boys nodded.

The alarm went off and the boys ran the main room and saw Slade on the screen. "Slade…" Robin said bitterly. "Hello Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg. A lovely night isn't it?" Slade said calmly. "What do you want?" Cyborg said in a bitterly tone as well. "Oh I'm not going to fight. I'm just going to say one thing. "How's the two girls? Did they enjoy my little present?" Slade said still calm. That fired everyone up. "You did that to them?!" Beastboy snarled. Slade laughed evilly, "yes I did." "Why?" Cyborg yelled. "Oh just for fun…I have the antidote to get them out of their coma." Slade said. "Give it to us now!" Robin snapped. "I don't think so, you see I'm not going to give it to you three like a nice guy."

"Give the damn antidote to us now you fucker!" Beastboy snapped. "Very well, but answer me this, which room in Titan's tower am I in?" "W-what!" Robin gasped. "You heard me, which room am I in?" "You're in the tower?" Cyborg growled through gritted teeth. "Yes. Oh and did I mention that if you don't find me soon then the lovely titan girls will die." "No you didn't." Robin snarled through his gritted teeth. "Find me or you'll lose the only girls that you have ever loved, now I wouldn't want you two to go through what Cyborg, or I should say Victor went through." Slade made Cyborg explode. "How do you know my real name and how do you know about that accident?" Cyborg snapped.

"Victor…" "MY NAME IS CYBORG AND DON'T EVER CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME AGAIN!" Cyborg snapped before Slade could Finnish. "Well…Cyborg, I was the drunk driver. Well actually I wasn't drunk, just wanted to kill and you and your precious Ariel was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Slade finished. "Why? Why did you kill the only girl I've ever loved?" Cyborg demand. "Like I said, at the wrong place and time my boy." Slade then vanished form the screen and the boys could see the view outside. "Cy, I'm sorry man." Beastboy said. "It's fine, but we have to find that jacker before it's too late!" Cyborg ordered. "But where would he be? There's about like 12 rooms in this tower!" Robin said. "I know where he is…I have a really good feeling about where he is." Cyborg said. "Where?" "Follow me."

Wow bet you weren't expecting that huh? Well trust me if you think it's good now just wait until they find Slade, the mystery of the who's Slade is on it's way! WORD UP!


	7. Chapter 7: Who is Slade?

_**Who is Slade?**_

"Cyborg where do you think Slade is?" Robin asked, trying to catch up with Cyborg. "Dude, since when can you two run so fast!" Beastboy complained. Cyborg didn't answer anything…he was to work up about knowing that Slade was the one that made his beloved Ariel leave him forever. Cyborg ran into the infirmary with the other two right behind. "So you think he's in here?" Robin asked. "Yep, you know how we left the lights here on? Well they're turned off, so that's proof that fucker is in this room somewhere." Cyborg answered. He turned on the lights, but they didn't come on. "AHHH! I've seen this movie! And boy we don't make it to the sequel!" Beastboy shouted in terror. "Relax Beastboy, you watch too many movies." Robin said in annoyance. Just then they saw a shadow in the moonlight and realized it was… "Slade." Robin snarled. Slade appeared out of the darkness and the lights were turned back on and Slade was visible. "Alright, we found you so uh give us the antidote!" Beastboy demand, thinking it WOULD be that easy. "Hmm I think not." Slade then started to attack.

Robin dodged Slade's punch and Cyborg punched Slade in the face and Slade's mask crack a little. He then ran and threw Robin through a glass window outside. Robin screamed and tried to find he grabbling hook. Beastboy turned into a hawk and went to catch Robin and succeeded. The only people in the room now were Slade, Cyborg, and the unconscious girls. "Why did you kill the only girl I loved?" Cyborg demand. "Oh so you know that it wasn't just because you were at the wrong place and time. Well how about this…you took her away form me!" "I did what?" Cyborg said in disbelief. "You herd me, you took her away from me! The only girl I loved! Sure I was older than her but we didn't care, we were to be married until she met you!" Slade said. Cyborg went backwards. "D-d-Damien?" Cyborg said. Slade lifted his mask and revealed his face. His deep emerald eyes and his blonde hair spiked.

Before anything else could get out of hand, the other two titan boys came running back in and started attacking "Slade" again. Cyborg threw a metal fist at "Slade" and gave him a bloody nose. "Beastboy turned into a bear and clawed him across the chest. As for Robin he got his grabbling hook and tied "Slade" up. "Now the antidote! Give it to me!" Robin demands. "Okay, it's in my left pocket." Cyborg grabbed the pink substance in a bottle out of the pocket. "Uh so who is this guy?" Beastboy said. "That's Slade, but his real name is Damien, he's Ariel's ex-boyfriend. He tried to kill us out of jealousy and rage." Cyborg answered. "Well, he's going to be going to jail." Robin said. "I'll take him real quick." Cyborg volunteered and took Damien away.

Wow! How do you like that? Ariel's ex is Slade. Not really, jus tin my story. I wonder who Slade is! In the TV show it never reveals his face! O well. WORD UP!


	8. Chapter 8: Awake at Last

_**Awake At last!**_

In a matter of time Cyborg came back. Robin gave him the bottle and Cy put it into their IV's. "Are you sure it will work?" Beastboy asked nervously. "It should, we just have to give it some time." Cyborg said. Cyborg talked the boys into hang out in the main room. Hours and hours have past. The boys fell asleep in the main room on the couch. "Robin. Robin." Robin felt someone shakes him and he was too tired to realize who it was. He opened his eyes to see the beautiful alien giving him a warm smile. Robin jumped up and smiled. "Starfire, you-you're okay!" Robin said with joy and embraced her and she embraced back. Beastboy and Cyborg opened their eyes to see the girls. "RAVEN!" Beastboy shouted with joy and hugged Raven. "Huh…did I miss something." Raven asked in her Mon toned voice. "Rae, it's so good to hear your voice again!" Beastboy smiled. Cyborg smiled and hugged both of the girls.

"How long were we knocked out?" Raven asked. "About almost 24 hours." Cyborg replied. "Starfire." Starfire turned and faced Robin again. "Yes."

"C-can I have a word alone with you?"

"Sure."

Robin took Starfire's hand and went off to a different room. Cyborg decided to leave and go to his room. When the three titans were gone Beastboy started to speak. "Uh Raven, I need to tell you something." Raven was confused but sat down on the couch and Bb sat next to her. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, do-do you l-like s-s-someone on t-the t-t-team?"

Raven gave a puzzled face.

"Maybe…"

"Well I know someone who loves you."

"Really? Who?"

The answer was a sweet and passionate kiss. When the departed Raven was blushing and so was Beastboy. "Y-you do?" Beastboy nodded. "Raven, will you be me girlfriend?"

Raven's answer said it all; she kissed him again as he kissed back.

As for the other two, Robin took Starfire to the roof and she saw the dark midnight sky and the Silver Star glisten in the sky. Robin say her eyes sparkle. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Starfire now putting her focus on him. "Okay well, you know when you came to earth you and I became best friends ever since that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know we promised to not keep secrets form each other but I have one secret I have been keeping from you and I think it's time to spill."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I've always l-l-l…."

"Loved?"

"YES! Yes loved you!"

Starfire was silent for a moment.

"Starfire?"

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yep."

Robin gave her a kiss and when he pulled away she pulled him back into it. Robin didn't care; he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her.

Cyborg was in his room looking a t a picture of Ariel. "I miss you Ar."

"I miss you too."

Cyborg looked around and saw Ariel; she was an angel or how she smiled and her hair lighting the room. "Ariel, you-you're here."

"I know, I know I'm dead, but I just wanted to see you and say good-bye, Victor."

"Good-bye, Ariel."

He hugged her and even though she was dead she still felt warm.

"I've missed your hugs Victor."

"I've missed yours too."

"Victor, don't keep me away from finding another girl."

"But I love you."

"And I love you, but let's face it Vic, I'm dead. And I can't let you isolate yourself form finding a new love. I know I'll always be in your heart, but I need you to move on."

"Okay."

He let her go and she kissed him and disappeared. "Good-bye, my love."

The next day was a nice and peaceful day. Beastboy and Raven never left each other's side and same with Starfire and Robin. Though Cyborg missed Ariel, but knew that she was right. He can't stop thinking she'll come back. He was happy that she told him good-bye and was looking for miss right. But he knew that no matter how hard things get, he'll always have his friends by his side.

So what did you think about my first story? Hope you enjoyed it! WORD UP!


End file.
